The Inside That Counts
by xxStarInTheSkyxx
Summary: Edward Cullen is the king of his high school, what happens when an attempted prank backfires? His friends abandon him, his girlfriend leaves him, Who will want him now?  Beauty & the Beast inspired My first FanFic give it a chance!
1. First Day

**Edwards POV**

High school is my kingdom. All the girls want to date me and all the guys want to be me. Heck, I'm even a role model for the nerds. My dad's the manager of this 'big time company'- who gives a shit? He's got everyone in Forks convinced he's some kind of saviour - but they don't know him like I do. They don't know how much of an ass he actually is. So I spend all my time with my best mates Emmett, Jasper, Mike and Eric oh, and my girlfriend Jessica. I've cheated on her a few times in the past - but hey what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? I'm actually pretty serious about her now. Yeah you heard that right Edward Cullen FAMOUS LADIES MAN - whipped.

* * *

"EDWARD!"

I smiled to myself. Good, Daddy dearest had found our newly broken 40 inch plasma courtesy of yours truly. I rolled out of bed, got dressed and went to the living room.

I crossed my arms. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You fucking know what!" he spat. "One day we have had that TV in this house, one! and you've already fucking broke it!"

I smirked, he was really mad. "Don't know what you're talking about Carlisle it was fine when I watched it last night." I said, fake shock colouring my voice.

"So you're telling me that in the 6 hours you've been in bed, this TV just decided to smash itself up and put a large crack in its screen?"

"Well, maybe it was suicidal." I joked. That did it. He was suddenly in my face. The movement startled me so I instinctively took a step back.

"YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" he roared. "You are no son of mine! Now get out of my sight before I do something I regret!"

I stepped away from him, "fine." I turned and strode to the garage.

Arrogant bastard? Moi? I gazed down the row of cars. Which to take? I was just about to walk over to my Audi when I saw the new addition. A brand new sparkling Volvo XC60.

I smiled to myself, "I'll show him arrogant," I muttered.

I headed over to the Volvo, stopping to pick up the keys on the way then got in. I put the keys in the ignition and turned, smiling to myself in the process. "Starts like a dream," I said in content, pulling out of the garage.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was awoken to the smell of burning. Panic instantly rose in me. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. My dad, Charlie, was stood in front of the stove, slaving over the source of the smell.

"Char- Dad what are you doing?" He turned to look at me.

"Making breakfast," he responded.

"Since when did I say I liked… ", I paused, peering into the pan, "burnt bacon and pancakes?" I asked, smiling. He grimaced. I laughed at his expression and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sit down I'll finish up here." I told him. He blushed, harrumphed and plonked down at the table in defeat.

After I had managed to save the pancakes, I put them on plates and served them. "Sorry about the bacon dad, it's in a better place now" I joked.

He chuckled, "yeah."

After I had finished breakfast, I washed the dishes and grabbed my backpack. "Gotta go, dad." I said, kissing his forehead before heading for the door.

"Cya after school, honey!" he called after me.

I left the house and headed to my Chevy. It wasn't the best of vehicles, but it got me from A to B. My dad bought it off his good friend, Billy Black. Since then, his son, Jacob had been playing for my affections. At first I was flattered, but now I see what a self-obsessed jerk he is. I pulled into a space in the school parking lot and looked over to see Edward Cullen and his gang. I sighed and headed into school.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I climbed out of my car to many awed gazes and rushed whispers. Nigel, the nosy one of the group came up to me. "Is tha-"

"Yes," I cut across him. He stared at it in admiration. "Now remember," I began, "don't touch what you can't afford." I smirked as I watched the blush creep up his face and with that I headed toward the school.

"Edward." I turned, it was Emmett. "You ready for today?" he asked.

I smiled. "Hells yeah." myself and the rest of the boys had been planning for a while now to play a prank on the school freak since she tried to make my Jessica look dumb.

Just then the freak in question walked past - Alice Brandon. "Well, well, well, look who we have here," I whispered. She was about 5 foot and had brown spiky hair. Today, she was dressed extra freaky in a cobweb skirt and a top with eyes that were bleeding.

"Hey freak!" Emmett shouted. She turned.

I looked her over. "Nice top." Emmett snickered.

She glared at me. "Last chance!" she shouted and stalked away.

"What's she on about, your 'last chance'?"

"No idea, Emmett who knows what goes through her mind," I stated.

Emmett laughed. "We're gonna get her good." I reached into my backpack and pulled out a video camera.

"That we are."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter what do you think? Should I continue? Review and comment ****btw I promise the story does improve!**

**I'm also thinking of starting a new story called Lakeview Academy. It's about Alice this time and her family. It's about how her visions begin to tear her family apart, so they send her away. Shall I put the first chapter up? Let me know :)**


	2. The Prank

**Bella POV**

I walked into English to find Jacob in the seat next to mine.

"Hello, Beautiful."

I sighed. "Jacob-"

"Oh, call me, Jake please." He interrupted, earning another sigh from me.

"Ok. Look, Jake," I began again, "as I have already told you I'm not interested, sorry."

He went quiet, I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye- he was sulking. I slowly returned my gaze to the front of the class. A few minutes later, I saw him turn towards me out of the corner of my eye.

"I think you are and you just don't want to admit it to yourself." I coughed. Was he serious? I decided to ignore him and carry on with my essay. He stared at me arrogantly for a few moments waiting for a response, when he saw I wasn't going to give him one, he sighed and carried on with his work.

Then, thankfully the lunch bell rang. I packed my bag and turned to find, Angela standing on the end of my desk. "Hey Ang," she stared at me. "What?" I added.

"I don't get you." she stated. I looked at her waiting for her to carry on. "One of THE hottest guys at this school is into you and you don't care."

I sighed. "Maybe he is, but he's a total jerk."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on we're already fifteen minutes late to lunch, you know the taco's go the fastest," she whined, pulling me out of the room.

As we arrived in the Cafeteria, we walked into a red faced, teary eyed, Alice Brandon. She pushed past us.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Ang shouted. I turned back to the lunchroom where the sound of laughter and cheering was erupting.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Beats me."

**15 minutes earlier in the lunchroom**

**Edward's POV**

I was sat at the lunch table with the others waiting for Alice to enter. I felt the bench move beside me and turned to see Jessica smiling.

"Hey baby." She whispered.

I smiled. "Hey."

Lauren - Jess's friend was sat at the other side of her.

"You know what to do right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah," she responded and carried on filing her nails. I turned to position my backpack in the perfect place so the camera could see it all but remain undetected.

"She's here!" Jessica whispered.

I smiled, "Excellent." I turned to the camera and pressed record. Alice was in the lunch line getting her usual sloppy Joe. She turned and began to scan the lunchroom for an available table.

"Right, Lauren now!" I snarled.

"Okay! Jesus!" She muttered.

"ALICE! ALICE!" she shouted. Alice looked over at her. Lauren blinked innocently "Could you please come and help me with this math problem? It's so hard!" She shouted voice wobbling at the perfect time.

"Sure." Alice responded.

_Perfect_ I thought. And with that the prank began to unfold. It was as though it was in slow motion. She began to walk over to the table, totally oblivious to the puddle of water Jasper had 'accidentally' spilt. When she finally made it to the spill, it couldn't have happened more beautifully. She flew into the air, arms and legs flailing, and landed flat on her back. We all looked up at the sloppy Joe in anticipation. It crash landed all over her face and top. The whole lunchroom turned to see what the commotion was. A few seconds of silence passed, and then the whole room erupted into laughter. Alice sat up red faced and teary- eyed. I spun round and grabbed the video camera.

"Give us a smile!" I shouted. The lunchroom began to cheer my name. I stood on the table and bowed. "Thank you, thank you, Hello you tube!" More cheers. I looked over at Alice.

"Hey don't cry," I said. "Anything would have made that top better." The crowd began to laugh again. Suddenly, Alice was up and in my face. The crowd fell silent.

"Woah, easy." Mike cautioned.

And then she said the three words that would change my life forever. "You'll be sorry." Then she turned and half ran out of the lunchroom.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo…. Should I continue? Comment and let me know! I know this chapter is a bit of a let-down cos the prank isn't that great lol I couldn't think of anything better sorry ! Also no one has mentioned anything about Lakeview Academy should I put the first chapter up? Oh and I'm thinking about making a Shiver one as well lol what do you think? Leave a comment and don't forget to review thanks xoxo**


	3. Cursed

**Edward POV**

I felt famous. As I passed from class to class, people were coming up to me, shaking my hands, high fiving me, smacking my back. I was in my element. Too soon though, the end of the school day came and I had no other choice but to head home.

As I was walking over to my car, I felt eyes on me. I stopped and turned - no one.

"Weird." I muttered, carrying on walking.

I got in and began to drive home. As I was driving, I got the same feeling again, I don't know why but it made me feel anxious, as though something bad was going to happen.

I pulled up into the garage and hopped out. As I put the keys back on the hook, I saw a note from, Carlisle on the side.

* * *

_We will talk when I get home,_

_- Dad_

* * *

Dad? HA! Good joke. I smiled. Oh well, it looked like my borrowing of his car had angered him some more.

"Bonus." I muttered.

A bang suddenly came from the kitchen. I quickly flicked the light off and grabbed the nearest thing to me. Slowly exiting the garage, I began to creep to the kitchen.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

I rounded the kitchen doorway and stopped dead in my tracks. A dark silhouette was stood in front of the back door. I flicked on the kitchen light to find, Alice Brandon stood smirking at me.

"About time you showed up." She was still wearing the same clothes she wore at school. "Why do you have a banana?" she asked. I looked down at my 'weapon' and dropped it to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"Now, Now is that any way to speak to a woman?" she asked. I growled.

"Three chances, I gave you and you chose to ignore them." she spoke matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" I cut in.

She carried on as if I hadn't spoken. "You continued to humiliate me with your foolish friends thinking you could get away with it."

"Yeah, I did and guess what? I don't regret it," I sneered.

She stepped forward. "Didn't anyone ever tell you Edward? Bullying is unacceptable and bullies need to be punished."

"What're you going to do Brandon? Smack my bottom?" I laughed.

"You know what Cullen? I always thought you were an arrogant bastard."

Suddenly the room began to spin, I fell to the floor.

"What's happening?" I muttered drowsily.

She walked over and bent down right in front of me, "Punishment," was all she said. I was about to make a remark when an unbearable pain shot through my lower arm. I screamed out. I pulled my sleeve back and what I saw will haunt me till the day I die. Ugly red scars began to form all the way up my arm as if by magic. The pain spread to my other arm and legs.

I screamed out again in frustration. "What are you doing to me?" I looked up to find her smirking.

"How about that lovely face of yours?" she asked.

Suddenly the pain spread to my head. I looked down to find clumps of hair on my lap. My hands flew to my head. I gasped- nothing. It was too much. The room began to blur. And then everything went black.

Sometime later I awoke on the floor and opened my eyes to, Alice Brandon smiling like a Cheshire cat. She handed me a mirror. I gasped at the reflection.

"What have you done to me?" I asked in disbelief.

I shook the mirror as if the reflection would suddenly change, nope this was me.

"I have made you as ugly on the outside as you are within." I just stared at her. "Oh yes Cullen, regretting ever playing pranks on me now aren't you?" she sneered. I stood up and turned away from her. "One more thing," I turned to face her. "See this rose? This is the most important thing to you now."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because, Edward, if you don't get someone to love you, truly love you, before the last petal drops the curse will last forever." she answered.

"You mean there's a way out?" I asked hope colouring my voice.

"There's more." I looked at her waiting for her to continue. "A petal will fall each day." I quickly counted the petals _eight, nine, ten. "Ten_ days you're giving me? Ten days to find love." I stated. The little hope I had faded.

She opened the back door then turned to me "Use it wisely." and with that she was gone.

* * *

A/N:

**Sooo what did you think? Leave a comment! Should I put the next chapter up? Let me know thanks xoxo **


	4. Bad Day

**Edward POV**

I was laid in bed, resting my eyes like I do every morning, when last night's events came flooding back to me. I jumped out of bed and ran to my mirror, only to find it wasn't there. I glanced around my room in confusion, my eyes resting on the small hand mirror Alice had given me last night. Something yellow was stuck on it. I ran over and picked it up, it was a post-it note.

* * *

_I thought this mirror would be useful to you,_

_Due to your own vanity I guessed_

_You wouldn't be stepping_

_Out much anymore. So this is my gift to you._

_This mirror is special,_

_Say to it what you wish to see and it will show you._

* * *

I re-read the note again and frowned. I peeled the post-it off to see my new reflection. So it wasn't a dream after all. I decided to give the mirror a try.

I stared straight into it and said, "Show me Emmett."

Nothing happened. I sighed in frustration and threw it on the bed. I was about to turn away, when the mirror began to change. I quickly reached over and picked it back up, there he was. Emmett, in bed, snoring like a pig. I laughed to myself. Then a thought crossed my mind, how could I go to school looking like this? Would people stare? Then I had an idea. Jessica! We were in love if I just got a kiss the curse would be lifted!

"Ha! cake," I had already beaten Alice, I always win in the end.

I quickly got dressed, choosing a black hoodie to remain hidden, and left for school.

When I arrived I was instantly met by Emmett. "Hey Ed- WOAH what the fuck is with your face man?" I quickly covered his mouth and pulled him in my car.

"Emmett, listen to me, some freaky shit happened to me last night!" I began. "I came back from school to find Alice Brandon in my kitchen, she did this!"

He stared at me for a long time. "Okay we've been friends for a long time, so I stood by you with the whole Alice thing, but you're taking it too far," he stated. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Don't you believe me?" I asked in frustration. I pulled back my hood, he gasped. "Look at me Emmett; you think I could have done this to myself?"

"Look Edward I, uh, I don't think you should be at school, man." he stated.

"In other words you don't want to be seen with me. I get it" I muttered.

"No Ed-" he began.

I cut across him. "Save it, wouldn't want to kill your rep." I spat bitterly. "Get out please," I added.

"Ed I'm sor-"

"GET OUT!" I roared.

He stared at me for a few moments, and then climbed out of the car. I couldn't believe it, me and Emmett had been best friends for as long as I could remember. And now, thanks to Alice, I had lost my best friend. I sighed and headed into school.

**Bella POV**

I was getting my Calculus book, when I felt someone behind me. I turned to find Jacob smiling at me, I groaned internally.

"Hey Bells." Bells? What the hell? He cleared his throat. "So, as you know the school dance is coming up and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly. _Shit!_ I knew something like this was going to happen eventually! I racked my brain for an excuse.

"You see the thing is Jacob, I'm not going to be in town on the day of the dance," I told him proud of myself for thinking it up so quickly.

"Why where are you going?" he asked. Shit.

"I'm… going to visit my Grandma" I replied.

"Oh" he paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Well how about we do something tonight instead?" he asked.

"Okay Jacob, I told you just yesterday I wasn't interested, I'm flattered, really, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." I turned and walked swiftly away to Calculus, not daring to look back.

**Edward POV**

I wasn't going to let Emmett get to me. By now he'd probably told the others what a freak show I was so they were also out of the picture- that left Jessica. She'd stand by me like a true companion because we were in love. I went into History, a lesson I shared with Jess and sat down waiting for her to arrive. I began to read the textbook in front of me when the chair moved beside me. I turned to smile at her. What I didn't anticipate was her reaction.

Her eyes bulged out of her head, and then she slapped me playfully. "Oh very funny, take the mask off," she laughed.

"It's not a mask," I whispered.

"Oh, yeah right," she carried on laughing.

I looked over at the clock; class didn't start for another five minutes. I stood up and turned to look at her.

"Come with me," I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the corridor.

_Damn too many witnesses. _I looked to my left to see the Janitor's closet, I quickly opened the door and ushered her in.

"Edward why are we in here?" she asked me.

"Okay Jess you have to promise me something," I pleaded.

"Uh, okay and take of that mask it's disgusting," she responded.

I sighed. _Ouch. _"It's not a mask," I whispered.

"What? Stop being stupid Edward," she snapped.

She took a step towards me and put her hands on the sides of my face. I knew what she was going to do but I didn't stop her. She began to tug at my face.

"Whoa, it's on real tight there," she laughed. I reached up and removed her hands from my face.

"Jess, baby, it's not a mask."

She stepped away from me. "Impossible," she whispered.

"Listen to me, when I got home from school yesterday, Alice Brandon was there and sh-"

She cut across me. "Alice Brandon?" she stated anger in her voice

"Ye."

She pushed me. _Had I missed something?_

"You cheated on me with Alice fucking Brandon?" she shrieked.

"What? No Jess listen she attac-" She slapped me across the face.

"I can't believe you, I mean I knew of your 'rep' with the ladies but I thought you'd changed!" she shouted. "But never did I think you'd stoop so low as to cheat with that freak!"

"Baby, I didn't she attacked me!" I shouted back.

"Oh of course she did, and I suppose she did this to your face as well did she? You're sick Edward." she spat.

"Yes! She did! As if I would sleep with her you dumb bitch!" I shouted. She gasped. "Shit, Baby I didn't mean that," I started.

I was running out of time, I quickly grabbed her and pressed my lips to hers. Nothing happened.

"Get off me! And don't Baby me, it's over Edward! Go shag your freak!" and then she left.

I punched the wall. Angry tears began to form in my eyes, I blinked them away. First it was my friends, now my girlfriend. I had to hand it to Alice, it was good revenge. I swung open the door to find Carlisle stood there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"School called said you'd been causing mischief, not that I'm surprised." he sighed. "Come on let's go home."

I stared at him. "What are you talking about I'm at school." I gestured around us stating the obvious.

"Not anymore you've been excluded until further notice." He looked at me. "I'm just curious Edward, what goes through that mind of yours? Why do you act the way you do?" he asked me.

I snorted. "Oh so now you decide to play Dad, well it's too late now, the damage is done." I pushed past him and headed to the car park.

"Where's the car?" I asked him.

"Over here." he was already getting in.

When we got home, I went straight to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed. How could I still be cursed? We were in love - weren't we? Alice's earlier words came back to me "_if you don't get someone to love you, truly love you, before the last petal drops the curse will last forever." _So that was it, it wasn't true love, I didn't believe in true love anyway. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Go away Carlisle!" I shouted.

He came in anyway. I looked at him.

"Edward about the mask-"

"It's not a mask! I was cursed!" How many times would I have to repeat this?

He shifted uncomfortably. "I think from now on you should just stay in the house and rest."

I looked at him. "Why? Too ashamed your ugly son might go outdoors?" I spat.

"Of course not, I just think some rest would do you good, you've gone off track, Edward, I think this might help," he said calmly.

"Thank you for your concerns Doc," I muttered bitterly.

"I can also arrange for someone to come speak with you to help you with your problems," he added helpfully.

I scowled at him. "A shrink? I don't need a fucking shrink!" I shouted.

"Just something for you to think about," and then he left closing the door after him.

Great my dad now thinks I'm insane. This has to be the worst day ever, I've lost my friends and girlfriend and to top it off Carlisle has locked me away. I glanced over at the rose to see another petal fall.

"Well Eddie boy, better get used to your new look, you'll be having it a long time."

I lay back down, and waited for sleep to come.

_9 days…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? Next chapter? Let me know ! Oh, and review thanks xoxo**


	5. Port Angeles

**Bella POV**

I pulled into an available space in the school parking lot, glancing around to see who was here. My eyes rested on Edward's gang. Strange where was Edward? He always arrived before the others. _Must be ill_ I thought. Suddenly, the passenger door of my car flew open, I turned in surprise.

"Jeez, Ang you scared me!" I gasped. She ignored me and climbed in.

"I want to ask you something," she said. I looked at her.

"Well, let's hear it then."

"Oh right , yeah, so will you come to Port Angeles with me tonight ? Only Ben asked me on a date and I have nothing to wear," she asked.

I groaned internally. Great, shopping that's all I needed. "Yeah sure."

"Thanks! I'll pick you up after school, now come on we're going to be late." We got out of the car and headed towards school.

**Edward POV**

I was staring at the wall. I'd been staring at this same wall for an hour. Prior to this I was watching TV, but there's only so much you can take before that too gets boring. I headed to the kitchen to get some Doritos, when there was a knock at the door. I strode over and flung it open.

"Oh! Hello Nora." I smiled at her. Nora was the family house keeper; she had been working for us for as long as I could remember.

"Hello Chuck, what are you doing home? Not skipping I hope," she chastised. I smiled again, she reminded me of my mother, Esme. My mother had died in a car accident when I was eight, I still miss her now. Carlisle hadn't been the same since she died; it was like part of him died with her or something.

"No I'm not skipping, my father thinks I need a break from school, and life" I responded. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Life?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been cooped up in here for two days, he says I can't go out," I told her. She sat beside me on the sofa.

"Since when do you do what your father says?" she whispered. I looked at her and laughed.

"Your right, I don't, I'm going out!" I declared. I bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, thanks Nora"

"You're welcome, Lovie!" she responded. Then for the first time in two days I left the house.

**Bella POV**

I was sat in the living room waiting for Angela to come and pick me up. I glanced at the clock, four thirty, she was late. I sighed.

"What's up Bells?" Charlie asked me. I didn't call him Charlie to his face as it would probably hurt his feelings, I just didn't feel right calling him dad.

"Nothing, Ang is running late, naturally," I joked. Then a car horn honked from outside. Charlie laughed.

"Well, looks like your ride is here have fun," he told me. I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I will Cya later!" I replied.

Ang was hanging out of the window of her grey Mini Cooper, an apologetic expression on her face. I laughed.

"I know, I know I'm late sorry! Don't shoot me!" she shouted. I laughed again before climbing in the car.

"You're insane," I stated.

"Yeah, but you love me for it," she responded. I shrugged, she was right. She turned the keys and we began our journey to Port Angeles.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't decide where to go. I felt like a little kid again, let out alone for the first time. I sat down on the nearest bench whilst I decided where to go. I couldn't go to Emmett's he hated me now, the same with Jess. God I missed them. Then a memory came to me from a few weeks ago…

"_Man we have to go see the new Karate Kid! Jackie Chan is Awesome!" Emmett shouted to me._

"_I'm up for that, when's it out?" I asked him._

"_Uh, September 7th I think," he told me._

"_Cool can't wait," I responded._

_End of flashback_

What was today's date? I looked around me and saw a newspaper. I looked at the date, September 8th. I stood up and walked back to my car. "Karate kid it is," I thought.

When I arrived at the cinema, it was empty. I quickly walked up to the ticket desk and put 5 bucks down. "One for Karate Kid please," I told the guy. A few moments later he handed me the ticket and my change.

"That's an awesome mask man, where did you get it?" He asked me. I sighed, not this again. I decided to play along.

"Wal-Mart," I responded. Then I took my ticket and headed to the screen.

**Bella POV**

We'd been shopping for what felt like hours. I never liked shopping, I'd much rather settle down with a good book.

"Ang, come on there has to be something you like, it's been hours." She turned to scowl at me.

"We've been here like half an hour Bella, get a hold of yourself!" she snapped. She carried on walking. Great, I'd pissed her off, I decided to try and make her laugh to cheer her up. I stopped walking and dropped to the floor.

"Go on without me!" I shouted breathlessly. She turned to look at me, then burst out laughing. She offered me her hand.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" she stated.

"Yeah, but you love me for it," I said echoing her previous words.

A couple of hours later, Ang had bought the perfect outfit for her date. We were sat in McDonalds having tea when Ang smiled at someone over my head.

"Hey Ben! What are you doing here?" she asked him. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Came to meet you. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something?" he asked, "Hey Bella," he added.

"Hey," I replied. Ang looked at me.

"Do you mind Bells? I'll give you money for a taxi home?" she asked. I laughed.

"Of course I don't mind, go have fun! And no it's fine I'll pay for my own."

"Let me pay half then," she said handing me 10 dollars. Then she jumped away from me before I could try and hand it her back. "Nuh uh Bells I don't want it back," she told me. Ben was stood laughing at our little exchange.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow, have fun! I'll see you later also Ben." I stood up to leave. Ang gave me a hug.

"Thanks," she whispered, and then pulled away. We left McDonalds and went our separate ways.

I began to walk down the road to the nearest Taxi reception, it wasn't that far away and this way I saved my credit. I rounded the corner and stopped. There it was at the end of the road, the Taxi reception. However, in its path were four men lounged against the wall. Everything inside me was telling me to turn back the way I came and call a taxi to pick me up from McDonalds. But I would be there in a number of minutes if I walked. Besides, they wouldn't bother me anyway, they were just stood talking. I made my decision and began walking down the road again. As I neared the men, I began to walk faster. I sighed in relief as I got past them, slowing back to my usual pace. A rough sensation pulled at my arm. Before I knew it I was pressed against the wall.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here then?" The man holding me asked. He was suddenly joined by the other three from across the road. I began to panic.

"Aww look, she's scared," another of the men commented.

"Please just take my purse and let me go," I pleaded. They looked at each other and laughed. The one holding me spoke;-

"We don't want your money." something about the way he said it made me feel sick. His mouth was suddenly on mine, I tried pushing him away but he was too strong. So I did the next thing that came to my mind and kicked him in his soft spot. He staggered back and fell to the floor groaning. I tried to run but was grabbed and pinned to the wall by one of the others. The man I kicked stood back up.

"Where do you think you're going you little bitch?" he asked. He strode over and slapped me across the face. It was too much, I began to cry. He slapped me again.

"Stop snivelling you stupid bitch!," he shouted at me. I could see I wasn't going to get out of this on my own.

"HELP ME!" I screamed in desperation. I was suddenly punched in the stomach, making me fall to the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!" he roared, kicking me in the stomach after every word. I let out a pained sob, and then closed my eyes in defeat. All of a sudden a low, menacing voice came from the darkness.

"Step away from the girl."

* * *

**A/N: ****So what do you think? I'm not getting many reviews so if you want the next chapter you better review! Let me know thanks x**


	6. The Rescue

**EDWARD POV**

I was driving around in my car reflecting on my cinema experience. The film had been great, but it just wasn't the same without Emmett. I missed his stupid comments and what he would have said about Jackie Chan. Thinking about this brought on another surge of anger towards Alice and what she had done to me. I angrily pulled in on the corner near McDonalds and stepped out of the car.

"HELP ME!" someone screamed, followed by several sobs.

I spun to face the other direction. This person sounded as though she was in serious distress. I began to walk down the road, heading in the direction of the scream. I quickly rounded the corner. About halfway down the road against the wall was a group of men. I studied them more closely. They appeared to be kicking something. I focused on the heap on the floor - it was a woman. She was curled in on herself with her hands over her face for protection. Anger boiled up inside me, I instantly felt protective over her. Without thinking, I called out to them.

"Step away from the girl."

They all turned to look at me, including the girl. She gave me one last desperate, pained glance, before passing out. I focused my attention back on the men, they began to laugh.

"And what's a little pip squeak like you going to do, huh?" One of them asked me. I took a step over and removed my hood. They all took a step back and stared at me in confusion.

"Dude what's with the mask?" Another one of them hollered. I smiled evilly.

"This is no mask boys," I began. I decided to lay it on a bit "this is the result of befriending Forks' mob." I wasn't sure if there was even a mob, but these guys looked pretty stupid so it was worth a shot.

"It was a bad decision to terrorise this girl, boys." I stated. One of the men stepped forward.

"And why is that?" he questioned. I smiled again.

"Because, dip-shit, you see that girl there?" They turned to look at her. "She's the main guy's daughter, wonder what he'll do to you when he finds out what you did." Fear suddenly skittered across their faces.

"He's not going to find out anyway, and besides, it was worth it." They all began to snicker. The anger began to boil up inside me again. I strode over and got in his face.

"He'll fucking find out if I tell him you sick fuck!" I spat. Then the anger got too much and I punched him. He staggered back.

I leaned over and whispered "run while you can." They got up and began to run down the alleyway. The one who I punched turned and shouted.

"I'll get you for this!" Then he carried on running and turned round the corner.

I quickly ran over to the girl on the floor and crouched down. There had been a lot of damage. Her face was swelling and turning black and blue. Her top lay in shreds with more black and blue bruises showing on her abdomen. My nostrils flared in disgust. I looked back to her face, she looked so familiar. I felt like I had seen her before somewhere. I put my arms under her and lifted her. She began to whimper.

"Please, stop." she kept chanting.

"It's okay, you're okay, I've got you now." I whispered, carrying her back to my car. When I arrived back at the house I carried her in and set her down on the sofa. Then a thought crossed my mind as I watch her lie there. She could be the one. If I got her to love me the curse could be lifted. Then I remembered how I looked, this was a lost cause. I was going to be cursed forever. If she awoke to see me looking like this, it would petrify her. I stood up and walked to the corner where it was dark and shaded. I sat down and waited for her to wake up.

**BELLA POV**

I lay on a sofa resting my eyes. I twitched my arm and pain shot up it, I whimpered. Then the previous night came back to me. My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright. I glanced around the unfamiliar room and began to panic. Had the men dragged me here for more torture? Then I remembered the guy who had arrived just before I passed out. Where was he? Had they hurt him as well? I began to hyperventilate. Then a voice came from the corner of the room.

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you here." His voice made me jump so I screamed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. I heard movement in the darkness.

"I, uh, I'm… Rob and this is my house." He answered. His voice was soothing, I suddenly felt calmer and safer.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned.

"You were hurt. I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here." That made sense I thought. I got up of the sofa and winced.

"Why are you in the dark?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I don't want to scare you." My brow furrowed in confusion

"Scare me? Why would you scare me?"

"Because, I don't look like normal people, I'm a freak." I scowled then began to walk toward the corner of the room.

"Stop!" he commanded. "It's for your own good."

"Come into the light, Rob." I ordered. Then I felt rude. "Please." I heard a sigh and more movement.

**EDWARD POV**

Why had I told her I was called Rob? This wasn't good, lies from the start. It was so tempting to take her up on her offer and step into the light. She had to see me sometime right? She couldn't fall in love with a voice from the shadows. I sighed and stood up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I stated. Then I stepped into the light and looked at her. Naturally, shock crossed her features and she looked away. Even though I had been expecting this it still hurt, I had to stay something.

"Disgusting I know." I told her. She looked back at me for what seemed like forever.

"I've seen worse." She whispered. Relief flooded through me. Was she saying that to make me feel better? Probably, but it was working.

"Would you, uh, like some help to clean up? Those bastards hurt you pretty bad." I asked. She reached up and touched her cheek, wincing in the process. Then she looked down at herself and blushed, it was so beautiful.

"Yes please. Do you have a spare top I can borrow?" She asked covering her abdomen with her arms and blushing further. I smiled.

"Sure. Come with me." I led her to the bathroom, grabbing a shirt on the way.

"Thanks." she whispered, pulling it over her head.

"Welcome." I responded. She perched on the edge of the bath. I walked over to the towel cupboard and got a small hand towel out. I wet it in the sink and walked back over to her. I held out the damp towel.

"Here you go." She fidgeted as though she wanted to ask me something.

"Actually, could you do it I'm kinda squeamish with blood and gore." She laughed. I was shocked. When I had revealed myself to her, I expected her to run for the hills. Now she was asking for my help? Maybe she could lift the curse after all I thought.

"Uh, Sure." She smiled then closed her eyes waiting for me to proceed. I began to wipe her face.

"So, uh, what's your name?" I asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. They were a beautiful chocolate brown.

"Bella, Bella Swan." The name sounded familiar, that feeling I knew her welled up inside me again.

"You seem familiar." I blurted without thinking. Oh crap. I carried on wiping in an attempt to distract her.

"Hmm your voice does to me. Did you go to Forks High School?" She asked. When she said this I placed her. Bella Swan. She was in my Biology, she sat next to that girl. What was her name? Angela Webber. That was it. Shit I couldn't let her know who I was.

"No, no I went to uh, Seattle, yeah." I looked at the floor.

"Oh, maybe you just remind me of someone then." she laughed. It was the nicest sound in the world. When I had finished cleaning her up, she stood and headed for the bathroom door.

"Well thank you for helping me, Rob. I owe you my life, literally." I smiled at her.

"It was no problem." I responded. She smiled at me.

"Well, I better get going; my Dad will be worried about me." She walked out of the door_. Whoa this couldn't be happening, she can't leave otherwise the plan will be ruined!_ I thought. I quickly walked around to step in front of her.

"Uh, you can't leave, what about if those guys come back?" I asked her desperately. Her face suddenly became irritated.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, what am I supposed to do stay here with you?" She laughed.

"Well actually, yes." She stopped laughing.

"You can't be serious?"

"Actually I am. I have a spare room an-"

"You can't keep me prisoner! My Dad's the chief of Police! He'll find you!" she shouted at me.

"No he won't, he wouldn't suspect me at all. There's a room on the second floor you can have whilst you stay here," I told her. She ran down the corridor and pulled at the front door. It was locked. She whirled round.

"Open this door!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry but no. I'm doing this for your safety!" I responded. She gave up and dropped her arms in defeat, stepping away from the door. She turned to me.

"I HATE YOU!" she spat. Then she ran upstairs. Oh how wonderful. The one person I hoped would break this spell hated me. What was I thinking locking her up in my house like some mad man? A part of me was concerned for her safety. Also for her to break this curse, we needed to spend as much time together as possible. I needed her to know the real me, I couldn't rely on my looks this time. I glanced over at the rose Alice had given me, just in time to see another petal fall.

_8 Days…_

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry this is later than usual i've just been busy looking after my Auntie's Dog. It's very demanding lol. So what do you think of this chapter? Should i put the next one up? They probably wont come up as fast as they did because whilst i'm looking after the dog, i don't get much time lol. However, he's going home in about a week so it should pick back up again lol. Thankyou for reviewing the last chapter! Please Review this one as well! they are greatly appreciated. Thanks, and i hope you continue reading xoxo Oh! also will you check out the first chapter of my new story? it's called 'When You Least Expect It' Be sure to review that as well Thanks! x**


	7. Surprise

**BELLA POV**

It's morning. I have been lying on this bed in frustration all night. Who did this Rob character think he was? What gave him the right to keep me here? I sighed in frustration and sat up. Just then, I remembered my phone.

"Idiot." I muttered and pulled it out of my pocket. I had 10 missed calls from Charlie. I sighed again and hit the green button, only to be met by the high pitched, nasal voice of the network woman.

"We are sorry but you have insufficient credit to make this call at this time, please top up and try again." I screamed and threw my phone at the wall. Why do I get all the shit in my life? I'm a good kid. There are people out there my age taking drugs for crying out loud and I get locked up and kept prisoner? Screw this life sucks. I walked over to my bag on the floor and pulled out my copy of Shiver. This was my all time favourite book. I just loved the whole Sam and Grace relationship, and hoped I would meet someone as charming as Sam one day. I sank back down on the bed and got lost in the life of Grace.

A few hours later, my stomach was really rumbling. I hadn't gotten anything to eat last night after my chips from McDonalds, so naturally, I was starving. I climbed off the bed, tiptoed over to the door and pressed my ear against it. Nothing. I sighed again and exited the bedroom.

**EDWARD POV**

Why am I so stupid? How the hell did I think it was okay to lock up a seventeen year old girl? The only feelings she's going to have for me is hatred. I sat on the sofa and put my head in my hands.

"Something troubling you child?" I looked up. It was Nora.

"Nora, I've done something stupid." I groaned into my hands.

"What have you done, Child?" she asked me. I looked up at her.

"I've got a girl upstairs against her will." I whispered. She was quiet for a while.

"That's wrong." was all she said. I looked at her in desperation.

"Believe me I know, Nora, but I'm desperate, so desperate to lift this, this thing." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. She sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"This issue has nothing to do with me. I know you are a good man on the inside, you will work this out." Then she stood up and left through the front door. I leant back on the sofa, this was a mess. Just then I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I sat up quickly and looked over at the stairs to see Bella at the bottom. She looked at me, sighed and carried on walking over.

"Bella, listen I'm really sorry about this, I wish I could explain truly I do but you wouldn't believe me if I did." I blurted before looking at her to see her reaction. She stared at me for a while.

"Okay, Rob, firstly, I'd like to apologize. You saved my life last night, you didn't deserve being shouted at the way I did. It was immature and irresponsible." She stopped to readjust her top, then continued. "Second, I will stay here for a while on one condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I need to call my father to tell him I'm okay." She said. I shrugged. It seemed reasonable.

"Sure, anything else?" I asked whilst reaching over for the house phone. She took the phone off me and began dialling.

"Yes. Could we have breakfast? I'm starving." I smiled at her.

"Sure, what would you like?" I asked. She shot me a look.

"The works." Then she walked into the other room. I was putting a lot of trust into her right now by allowing her some privacy, she could be telling her dad to come and fetch her right now. I decided I wouldn't refuse her the chance to leave if she asked again. So if that was the case, she would be free to leave. I headed over to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

**BELLA POV **

The phone rang three times.

"Bella?" Charlie shouted down the phone.

"Yeah. It's me." I responded. He let out a huge sigh down the phone.

"Oh Bells, I've been so worried. Where are you?" He rushed.

"Slow down dad, I'm fine. I'm-" I stopped mid sentence. I couldn't use Ang, what about if she had phoned the house in my absence. Then an idea came to me. "I'm at Rosalie's." he went quiet.

"As in your cousin Rosalie?" he questioned. I sighed.

"Yeah, I hadn't seen her in a while and decided to stop by. Must have fell asleep." I admitt it, I was a bad liar. I was hoping this was going to work.

After a long silence, Charlie spoke again. "Well okay Bells, how long you thinking of staying up there?" he asked. Shit. What was I supposed to say?

"Erm I'm not sure yet, Dad, I'll call when I'm coming home, okay?" I answered.

"Sure Bells, see you soon." and with that he hung up. I smiled to myself. I suppose staying out of trouble helped with the whole trust issue. I walked out of the living room, towards the smell of bacon.

**EDWARD POV**

I was just putting breakfast down on the table when Bella exited the Living room. I smiled at her.

"Good timing." I commented. She sat down opposite me.

"Yeah. Thanks for making this, it looks great." she told me before digging in. I let her eat for a while before I asked my questions.

"So how did the phone call go, if you don't mind me asking, is everything okay?" I asked her. She stabbed a baked bean.

"Yeah, everything's fine. He thinks I'm staying at my cousin's." she answered. We carried on eating. "So, do you live here alone?" I looked at her.

"No, I live here with my dad." My tone must have been harsher than intended, because she looked at me questioningly. "We don't exactly see eye to eye." I said simply.

"Oh." She answered. I felt as though she deserved a better answer.

"He sees me as a failure. He doesn't say it out loud, but I can see it in his eyes." I told her. She looked at me.

"I'm sure your wrong. So what about your mom. Where's she at?" she asked me. I looked down at my hands.

"She died in a car accident when I was six." I whispered. She reached out and touched my hand, only to pull away instantly. It left a warm tingle where she had touched.

"I'm so sorry Rob, that must have been hard." I attempted a smile.

"No worries, it's in the past. So how about you ? Tell me about yourself." I asked her. She took a sip of her orange juice and put down her cutlery.

"Well, I live with my dad. I came to stay with him for a while because my mom just got re-married. I figured I'd give them some space. My mom said she didn't mind me being there but I felt like a third wheel. I've lived with her basically my whole life, so me and my dad aren't that close. I mean, I love him don't get me wrong but It's just awkward sometimes. Erm, you should probably know I'm a major bookworm, got bullied at school for it but I can't help it, I just love books." I leaned back in my chair.

"Wow, thank you for sharing all of that with me Bella, it means a lot. I don't really get to talk to that many people, except our housekeeper Nora." I told her. She smiled. It gave me butterflies.

"It's nice for me to talk to someone different also." she responded. I suddenly had an idea.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." I told her before exiting the kitchen. I could hear her behind me. I climbed the stairs to the third floor, and headed to the last door. I stopped outside of it. "Okay, I need you to close your eyes, because it's a surprise." I told her. She shot me a quizzical look before closing her eyes. I opened the door, and took her hand. I smiled at the contact. I had missed this. I had missed being close to people. I looked at her. She really was beautiful, I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. Then it was as though my mind was answering me. _Because I was a jerk._ I pulled her into the room and stood her in the centre of it. I stepped away.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." I watched as she looked around her. Her face lit up in excitement.

"Oh my God! Rob this is amazing!" she shouted at me, before running around the room. I laughed at her, she was adorable. She suddenly ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I froze. Then I wrapped my arms around her. She suddenly, pulled away red face. "Sorry about that Rob." she laughed nervously. Her blush was so beautiful.

"It's fine." I answered. I was starting to fall for her. Hard. She was such a lovely person. I wasn't used to people like this, Jess had been a bitch to everyone. She looked at me.

"Well go explore then." I told her laughing. She squealed then ran further into the room.

**BELLA POV**

He looked at me. He stood up.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Then he left the kitchen. I stood up and began to follow him. We climbed the stairs up to the third floor, then stopped outside a door. Rob turned to me.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes, because it's a surprise." He told me. I shot him a quizzical look then closed my eyes. He grabbed my hand. I smiled at the warmth. I heard him open the door, and pull me into the room softly. We suddenly stopped and he let go of my hand. It was tingling from where he had touched it. "Open your eyes." he told me. I did as he told, not knowing what to expect. I was in heaven. I spun I a circle slowly. On every wall, there were shelved that stretched from the ceiling to the floor full of books. My face spread into a huge smile.

"Oh my God! Rob this is amazing!" I shouted. Then I ran quickly around the room. It was literally a personal library. It was huge. I was so excited right now. Lame I know. I looked back to him. He was watching me, smiling. He looked cute when he smiled. Without thinking, I ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. I felt him tense, then wrap his arms around me. It felt amazing. My whole body was tingling. I suddenly realised what I was doing, and pulled away in embarrassment. I could feel the blush rising up my face.

"Sorry about that Rob." I laughed nervously. He flashed me that cute smile again.

"It's fine." I was beginning to get feelings for him. This was so stupid! As if he could like me! Why did I like him? He was keeping me here prisoner! Things had changed though, I didn't mind being here. I felt safe. I looked at him.

"Well go explore then." he told me. I smiled then ran towards the shelves and shelves of books.

**EDWARD POV**

She's been book searching for hours. I smiled to myself, remembering her excitement. Just then something caught my eye. I looked over in alarm and laughed. It was Bella, only I couldn't see her for the massive pile of books she was carrying. I stood up and walked over.

"Here let me take those." I offered before taking them off her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks." She led me out of the library and toward her room. She held her door open for me. "Can you just put me them on that desk please?" she asked sweetly. I smiled at her.

"Sure." I set them down on the desk and turned to her.

"Thank you for showing me that place, it means a lot, truly." she told me. I smiled again like a fool.

"Feel free to go and visit it whenever you want." I responded.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, Rob." I groaned internally. Why didn't I just tell her I was Edward, jeez.

"Night Bella." I told her before going back to my own room. I closed my bedroom door and leaned against it. She was the one, she had to be.

"I love her." I whispered, smiling. "I love her." I glanced at the rose to see another petal fall.

_7 days…_

* * *

_**A/n:**_** Sooo? what do you think? please continue to review they help me to write my chapters. So please review this chapter! Also if you like my work check out my other story "When you least expect it" it hasn't had that many reviews and i'm sort of excited about it so check that out. Thanks for reading and i hope you continue to do so! xoxo p.s ! Lol**


	8. Dinner

**Bella POV**

It was the next morning after Rob had shown me his personal library. I smiled to myself, it was like he was a different person. He was so open to me yesterday about his life, I really felt as though we were bonding. Although I would never admit it to him, I was actually starting to like him. I also didn't mind staying here anymore. It gave me freedom. He was like my roomie. I glanced around my room, my eyes resting on the pile of books next to me. I would have to thank him somehow. Just then I got an idea. I'd cook him a meal as a thank you. I climbed out of bed and got ready. I ran down the stairs, and stopped in my tracks. The door was locked. I had forgotten this minor detail.

"Do you want me to let you out?" Rob's voice came from behind me. I whirled round to look at him.

"Yes please, I was just heading to the supermarket to get us some food," He walked up to me in silence and opened the door. I looked at his face, he looked upset. I began to feel guilty. I gave him a quick hug and stepped out of the house. "See you in about an hour!" I shouted back to him. Then I left for the supermarket.

**Edward POV**

I threw myself down on the sofa in frustration. Bella had gone. She said she would be back, I didn't believe her. What reason did she have to come back? Things had been going so well, I had managed to get her to open up to me and we were bonding. It was too late now, it had all been a waste because she had left. I closed my eyes in defeat. At some point, I must have fallen asleep.

A few hours later, I was awoken by the bang of the front door. I sat up quickly on the sofa, disorientated.

"I'm back!" Bella's voice came from the hallway. Relief flooded through me. She'd come back! I felt a huge smile spread across my face as I went to the kitchen to see her.

"So, what did you get?" I asked leaning in the doorway. She quickly turned and began to shoo me out of the kitchen.

"Out! Out! It's a secret!" Then she slammed the door in my face. _Weird. _I returned to the sofa, and began to watch a random programme.

**Bella POV**

I quickly got to work, pulling out saucepans and frying pans to prepare our meal. I had chosen to do my signature meal - Spaghetti Bolognaise. It had been a speciality of mine for a few years, and I was trying to impress. I emptied the mince into the frying pan and began to brown it. I glanced up at the clock - it was four. _Where had the time gone?_ I hadn't realised I'd been gone so long. I sighed. It was Jacob's fault. I'd bumped into him on the way home, he'd been talking about himself for about forty five minutes.

_Flashback_

_I watched Jacob as he talked with ease about himself for a good half hour. I couldn't take it anymore._

"_Look, Jake I have to get going I told Rob I wouldn't be long-" His face darkened_

"_Rob? Who the hell is Rob?" He cut across me. I scowled at him._

"_I'm staying at his for a while." I could see the anger building up on his face._

"_Who is he your boyfriend?" He sounded jealous. I felt the blush creeping up my face._

"_No, of course not, we're just friends." I told him quickly. His calmed down instantly._

"_Well good, it was nice seeing you Bella, you at school Monday?" _

"_Not sure yet, bye."_

_End of flashback_

I added the sauce to the mince and put the spaghetti on. Whilst that was cooking, I set out the table. I found a small silver bucket in one of the cupboards and filled it with ice. I took the wine out of the fridge, put it in the bucket. Then set it in the middle of the table. Perfect. About half an hour later, it was all ready. I set it down on the table.

"Rob! Tea's ready!" I shouted then I sat down waiting for him to enter.

**Edward POV**

"Rob! Tea's ready!"

I got up off the sofa and went to the kitchen. Bella was sat in one of the dining chairs smiling at me.

"I wanted to thank you for showing me the library." She said, breaking the silence. I smiled at her and took my seat.

"It was no trouble," I looked down at the Bolognaise "This looks lovely." I looked up to see her blush.

"Thanks, well tuck in then." We began to eat. I looked up at Bella to see her staring at me, she quickly averted her eyes back to her tea.

"This is lovely, the best bolognaise ever." I told her. Her blush deepened. She set down her fork.

"Rob can I ask you something?" I swallowed loudly.

"Uh, sure." I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"What made you come and save me that day in Port Angeles?" She looked at me waiting for my answer. I swallowed my mouthful and poured some more wine stalling. I shifted in my seat to lean forward.

"Okay Bella this is going to sound weird, but I feel very protective of you." I looked at her processing her reaction. She blushed and smiled. I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't freaked her out.

"Bella? Can I ask you a question also?" She stopped chewing and stared at me.

"Go on." Her voice sounded shaky, was she nervous?

"Today when I let you out, why did you come back? I was so sure you wouldn't. But you did, so why?" She stared at me for a while, a slow blush creeping back up her face.

"The truth?" I nodded. "I really like it here, I feel safe and I," I saw her blush deepen even more. "I like spending time with you." she finished. A smile broke out on my face. I felt like screaming from the rooftops, she didn't hate me, she actually liked being here with me! I was overcome with relief.

"Thanks for sharing that with me." I told her, smiling. She just nodded.

"Same with you." We finished our dinner talking about books she had been reading.

**Bella POV**

Rob stood up, grabbing the dishes. I looked up at him then stood up.

"Oh no let me it's okay." i said, trying to take the dishes off him. He quickly moved out of the way.

"Nuh uh, you made this spectacular meal, it's only right I clean it up." He put the dishes in the sink and began scrubbing them.

"Okay how about a compromise? I'll clean the dishes and you dry them? Because let's face it if we carry on as we are we'll be here all night" I joked. He looked at me, dropping the plate.

"Fine." I said. Suddenly he splashed me with water. I screamed and jumped back.

"Rob!" He looked at me in mock surprise.

"What?" He asked innocently. Okay that was it. I turned and grabbed the spaghetti saucepan full of cold water and threw it on him, laughing. His mouth hung open in disbelief as he stared at me. I laughed.

"What's wrong Rob?" I asked false alarm in my voice.

"Okay that's it!" he shouted then he began splashing me. I quickly ran over to the sink splashing him back. We fell to the floor in fits of laughter.

"That was too much fun!" I shouted, trying to get my breath back. We just sat staring at each other a while until I felt the blush creeping up my face again. "Look at the state of the kitchen! We better mop the floor." I said.

"Don't worry about it I'll do it." He said smiling. He stood up holding his hand out to me. I put my hand in his and him pull me up.

"Well I'm gonna get to bed, I really enjoyed this tonight." I told him smiling.

"Me too, thanks for cooking me a meal." he responded smiling. I gave him a hug and left for bed.

**Edward POV**

I slid down the side of the cupboard to the floor smiling. Tonight had been great, I'd had so much fun. I found out Bella actually enjoyed spending time with me! I didn't want to get my hopes up, but maybe she could actually be the one to break the curse. I walked over to Nora's cleaning closet and retrieved her mop. As I cleaned the floor, I thought of Bella. That was all I did these days, I couldn't get her out of my head. She was amazing and so kind. After I'd done cleaning the floor, I put the dishes away and went to my bedroom. As I was walking to my bed, something reflective caught my eye. It was the mirror. I walked over and picked it up.

"Show me Alice." I whispered. I watched as the mirror's reflection started to change, finally resting on Alice's face.

"Edward? What do you want?" She looked confused. I smiled hugely at her. "Someone's In a good mood." she added.

"Yeah I am. Look Alice I'm not going to thank you for what you did to me, but I am grateful." I stated. She raised an eyebrow.

"Go on?"

"I'm grateful that something good has come out of this curse. It has taught me to see people for who they really are and not what they look like. You helped me find Bella." I told her happily. She looked like she nearly smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you Edward, but your epiphany wont break the curse. You still need a true love's kiss," She hesitated. "I'm glad to see you have changed into a better person Edward." Then she disappeared. I carefully put the mirror back on my cabinet and sat on my bed. Alice was right, I was a new person, a better person. I was sure Bella was my true love. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Jessica. I got ready for bed and lay under the covers.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you." I whispered as I watched another petal fall.

_6 Days…_

* * *

**A/N: ****Sooooo what do you think? i know it's not one of my best chapters lol but it has cute Edward/Bella moments that i enjoyed writing. Please please please review! They mean so much to me and inspire my next chapters Thanks for reading Hope you liked it ! xoxo P.s REVIEW! (lol)**


	9. Conversations

**Edward POV**

A few days had passed since the meal. Me and Bella were becoming closer and closer. I smiled to myself as I sat watching re-runs of the Family Guy. It was the episode when Peter is obsessed with Bird is the Word - instant classic. I was laughing to myself when Bella came down the stairs from reading.

"What's so funny?" She asked whilst walking over to me. I pointed at the screen.

"Peter Griffin is my hero." I said laughing again. She smiled at me then sat down.

"I used to watch Family Guy with my Dad." She whispered looking at her hands. I instantly felt guilty, I reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

"Do you miss him?" She nodded slowly.

"Sometimes." I instantly felt evil for making her stay here. Then an idea came to me.

"Why don't you go and see him?" I asked her, she began to shake her head.

"I can't. He thinks I'm at my cousin Rose's, if I come home he wont let me come back here." She answered. I walked over and awkwardly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm Sorry Bella." I whispered rocking her. She pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks." I had to get her out of this mood, she looked so miserable. I glanced around the room, my eyes resting on my Guitar Hero guitar.

"Hey, you wanna play Guitar Hero?" I asked her trying to sound enthusiastic. She jumped off of the sofa.

"Oh my god you have Guitar Hero? Why didn't you tell me! I'm amazing at guitar hero!." She squealed before blushing. I laughed happy to see her in a better mood. I retrieved the guitars and put in the game.

"Well, game on." I said as the opening notes of Muse's plug in baby began to play.

* * *

I plonked down on the sofa in defeat as Bella did another victory dance. I smiled at her, she was adorable when she did this.

"I WI-I-I-NNNNN!" I pretended to scowl at her. She laughed out loud at me which broke my scowl into a smile.

"Yeah yeah your better than me get over it already!" I joked happy to see she was back to normal. She jumped onto the sofa next to me.

"Come on Robby don't be a sore loser," she teased. She stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Find something to watch on the TV, I'll make us a sandwich." I quickly picked up the remote and flicked onto the comedy channel.

**BELLA POV**

I smiled as I prepared the ham and cheese sandwiches. Today had been fun, it was really sweet of Rob to cheer me up like that. My smile faded as a thought I had had earlier today came back to me. I was desperate to go back to school, it was killing me missing all this work, catching up is going to take me ages. I had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask Rob all day. Truth is, I was scared he'd say no, I couldn't handle another argument. I sighed as I cut the sandwiches in half and put them on plates.

"Get a hold of yourself Bella." I whispered. This was it, I was going to ask him. I picked up the sandwiches, pushing the kitchen door open with my bum. Rob took the sandwich off me.

"Thanks Bella." he said smiling, then he took a bite. I watched him as he ate the sandwich. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye as he became aware of this. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked wiping his mouth. I laughed at him.

"No I erm- doesn't matter," I said quickly biting some more sandwich. He stopped chewing waiting for me to continue. I sighed and swallowed loudly. "Fine, I wanted to ask you something." I whispered. He put down his plate and turned to face me.

"Go on." he smiled encouragingly.

"Ok."

**EDWARD POV**

"Ok."

What could she want to ask me so badly? She look…scared. I began to feel nervous for her.

"I-Can-I want to go back to school." she shouted quickly blushing a deep red. This outburst shocked me, I was expecting something far worse. I sighed in relief.

"And you were scared to ask me this why?" I whispered watching for her reaction.

"I wasn't scared." She replied. I smiled at her.

"It's okay, don't lie to me. I just wanted to know why you were scared to ask me? Did you think I'd say no? hurt you?" I asked her worriedly. She looked at me in shock.

"No of course not! I don't think you could hurt me for a second your not like that! I was just worried you'd say no and we would end up arguing again." She spoke quickly looking at her hands.

"Bella look at me," I asked. I waiting til her big brown eyes met mine. " Of course you can go back to school, you didn't have to ask, silly." I said whilst pulling her into a hug. She put her arms around my waist.

"Well that's a relief. Thanks Rob. Can I start tomorrow?" She asked me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah sure." she pulled away and headed for the stairs.

"Night Rob, thanks again." She said happily then began to run up the stairs.

"Oh Bella?," I shouted. She froze halfway up the stairs and turned to me. I smiled at her warmly. "Don't ever be afraid to tell or ask me anything again." A smile broke across her face.

"I won't from now on promise. Night see you tomorrow." Then she went into her bedroom.

"Night Bella." I whispered before returning to the TV.

_2 days…._

* * *

**A:N/**** Hey ! i'm so sorry it took so long to update, who knew A Levels could be so demanding! :L I've literally been drowning in homework, i've recently started the A Level course and am finding it very stressful. I've managed to get all my essays done and post this chapter. I know it's short i just wanted to give you an update, the next one will be longer i promise! I hope you haven't given up on the story in my absence lol Please continue reading it's going to get good in next few chapters lol! Thanks for reading please please please review. I'll try and update as soon as i can but it might not be for a while due to frikking homework lol! Thanks again xoxo p.s if you haven't already and you like my work, please check out my other story! If you don't like violent stories and the abuse part is putting you off it only for the first chapter! So please check that out thanks again!**


	10. School and Movies

**A/N: Hey Guys! just to let you know if you didn't already! You can comment on my stories even if you don't have a fanfiction account! x**

* * *

Bella POV

Bella! Breakfast's ready!" Rob's voice came from downstairs. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head. I shot up as I remembered I was returning to school today.

"Yes!" I shouted as I happy danced around the room. I pulled on my slippers and ran downstairs. Rob was already sat at the table. "You started without me?" I asked fake hurt colouring me voice. He looked at me worriedly. "I was joking." I said laughing. His face spread into a smile.

"You must be the only person I know who is happy to go to school." He commented laughing to himself. I flashed him a toothy grin and bit a slice of toast. His expression suddenly became worried.

"You'll be careful today?" he asked me quietly.

"Aren't I always?" I teased. A slow smile spread across his face as he nodded, I could still see the worry in his eyes. I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Hey, I'll be fine I promise." I said smiling encouragingly. I got up from the table and headed to the stairs. "Right I'm gonna go get ready, thanks for breakfast." I told him running up the stairs.

"No problem!" He shouted after me.

* * *

I'd been staring at my wardrobe for twenty minutes. What was I supposed to wear? I had intended on wearing my new red tank top, but that had got a stain on it from where I dropped some mayonnaise. I threw myself down on my bed in frustration. Just then, something caught my eye. My green checked shirt! I grabbed my white vest and threw it on, putting the green shirt over the top. I wore it open because it looked better. I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs to find Rob at the bottom.

"Have a nice day." He enthused. I laughed at his cheerful expression.

"You sound like my father." I joked. It was his turn to laugh. "Cya later." I said opening the door.

"Bye." He whispered. And with that I set off to school.

**EDWARD POV**

I had a bad feeling about Bella returning to school. I couldn't put my finger on it, it just felt wrong. I sighed whilst flicking through the channels aimlessly. I stopped as something on one of the channels caught my eye. It was an advertisement for a horror DVD called 'The Omen'. Apparently it's a special edition to mark the anniversary. I sat up In excitement, this is what me and Bella needed, a DVD night! I got up, quickly pulling on my hoodie and grabbed my car keys. I left the house in anticipation for Bella's return.

**BELLA POV**

Today was going fast. I felt so behind in history this morning, it was unreal. I sighed as I opened my locker and got out my calculus book. I gasped in surprise as someone slammed my locker door shut. I whirled around to find Jake stood smiling at me.

"Woah- Jacob you scared me there!" I whispered faintly. He inched closer to me, leaning in.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear. I didn't like the proximity. I began to squirm underneath him. He pulled away clearly agitated. "Jees, Bells calm down! Anyone would think I'd tried it on with you." He said winking at me. I could feel the angry flush rise up my face.

"Your disgusting." I snarled. He laughed.

"Come on Bells, you and I both know you want me." He replied with a carefree shrug. I became enraged.

"As if anyone would want you! You're a foul, mean, ugly jerk!" I spat. It happened to fast. I was suddenly smashed up against my locker, Jake holding a fist full of my hair.

"Apologize." He growled. I began to panic.

"Jacob, your hurting me." I panted. He twisted his hand in my hair tighter, making me yelp.

"Apologize." He repeated, squeezing my throat with his free hand.

"Sorry!" I choked. I fell to the floor gasping for air. I looked up to see Jacob smiling as though nothing had happened.

"Well see you around Bells!" he said cheerfully walking away. I scrambled around to pick up my books, my breath gradually accelerating. I rushed off to calculus wiping my tears, as the bell rang.

**EDWARD POV**

I pulled up outside the DVD store. I quickly climbed out, pulling my hoodie up in the process. The woman on the till smiled at me as I entered. I quickly darted behind the first stand before she could see my face.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where the horror section is?" I shouted over the stand. She smiled at me before answering.

"Sure, just over on that back wall." She said pointing.

"Thanks." I answered heading over. I found the DVD easily enough. I set it down on the counter. "Just this please." I told her, drawing out a $20.

"Don't watch this alone, it'll scare the heebie jeebies outta ya!" she said laughing. I laughed along with her, hoping she wouldn't say anything else. I decided to stop off at the supermarket before I went home to pick up some coke and popcorn for tonight. I arrived home to find Nora hoovering.

"You shouldn't be eating all that junk food Edward Cullen, what about your greens?" She joked.

"It's for tonight. Me and Bella are going to watch a movie." I replied putting the popcorn in the cupboard and the coke in the fridge. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Oh." She responded trying to conceal her smile.

"What is that look Nora?" I said laughing. She waved a hand at me.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She said putting the Hoover away. "Have fun." she said, grabbing her coat.

"We will." I said smiling. After Nora had left I sat down on the sofa waiting for Bella to return.

**BELLA POV**

I sighed in relief as the bell signifying the end of school rang. I was still pretty shook up from my exchange with Jacob, Ang being so observant didn't help.

_Flashback_

_I rushed into Calculus quickly sitting down in my seat. My hands were still shaking and my eyes were still wet from crying. Ang took one look at me then leaned in._

"_Bells? What's wrong?" she whispered, her voice coloured with worry. I tried my best to pull off a normal smile._

"_Nothing, Why?" I asked her, trying to sound confused. She gave me a look._

"_Don't even try to lie to me Bella Swan, we've known each other too long for that." She responded. I looked down at my hands guiltily._

"_Okay, sorry I-uh I'm stressing about being so behind in class." I lied hoping she'd buy it. She did._

"_Don't worry Bells, it'll be okay! We haven't got exams til next year, not to mention your mega smart. I'm sure you'll catch up." she said encouragingly._

"_Yeah." I whispered in response. _

_End of flashback_

I shoved my books in my bag and headed out of the main door. As I got to the school gate, I could see Jacob. I tried to keep my head down and get past him undetected, it didn't work. He strolled over to me.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" He asked me happily.

"Fine I responded. Then I rushed past him and out of the gate.

**EDWARD POV**

I looked over at the door to see Bella walk in. My smile faltered as I saw her expression-something was wrong. I got up and walked over to her.

"Bella?" I questioned. She looked up me and half smiled.

"Everything's fine. I'm just stressed from all the work." She reassured me. I had a feeling that wasn't it, but I let it drop. She'd tell me in time.

"Okay, so I got us a DVD for tonight." I announced. She looked at me surprised.

"You went out?" she said, smiling. I returned the smile before answering.

"Yeah, I got us some popcorn and coke as well." I answered. Her grin got bigger.

"What DVD is it then?" She questioned warily. I smiled evily.

"The omen." Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God! You didn't! I'll crap myself!" she squealed laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." I said jokingly, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

The ending credits came up on the screen. Bella was still pressed against my side cowering, a pillow over her face, I laughed. She looked up at me accusingly.

"This was all your plan wasn't it?" she said jokingly. "Get a scary film so Bella will want to sit next me." she said teasingly. I blushed as she figured out my plan. "How dare you, Rob!" She shouted in mock outrage. I laughed wrapping my arm around her.

"Sorry." I whispered, staring at her. She stared back. I slowly began to lean toward her. She began to lean in in response. I closed my eyes and carried on closing the distance. Our lips were just an inch apart, when she pulled away. Her face was bright red. I pulled away from her ashamed. "I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me." I confided. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it, I just panicked." she responded, her blush deepening. We chatted for the rest of the night, I was glad to see the almost kiss hadn't sabotaged our friendship. Bella yawned and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed, school tomorrow." She said, yawning again. I couldn't be sure if imagined it but I saw worry flash across her face. She ran toward the stairs before I could question it.

"Night, Bells!" I shouted. After her laughing again. She turned and smiled sweetly at me.

"Goodnight, Rob." She whispered before running up the stairs. I grimaced. I still don't know why I told her I was called Rob.

A few hours later, I retired to my bedroom. I brushed my teeth, got changed and climbed in bed. I thought about the almost kiss again. I was so close. It dawned on me I could be myself again if the kiss had happened. I sighed as I realised that probably wouldn't be the case. How could Bella love me?

**Bella POV**

I thought back over tonight's events. I had been so close to kissing Rob, I smiled at the thought of it. I pulled the duvet higher up around me and rolled onto my side.

"Love you Rob." I whispered, smiling. Then I fell into unconsciousness.

_1 Day…_

**A/n: Hey! i'm really sorry it took so long to update this sotry, believe me it's been killing me not to write it lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as you can see, there's not long left now! Please, please, please leave me some comments ! it means a lot! sorry again for not updating sooner! hope you like it ! xoxo**


	11. From Bad to Worse

**Edward POV**

I was about to open the fridge when a green post it! caught my eye.

* * *

_Hey! Went to school a bit earlier today to get some help with calculus,_

_Cya later!_

_Bella._

* * *

I chucked as I re-read it. "Nerd." I turned to go back to the living room, grabbing an apple on the way.

**Bella POV**

I sighed in relief as I heard the bell signifying my free period. This was my last lesson, but I was leaving early as I didn't need to be here. I had deliberately arrived at school early this morning in an attempt to avoid Jacob. Truth be told, I still hadn't gotten over his outburst from yesterday. How could his mood have changed that rapidly? It was weird. I quickly rushed in the direction of my locker eager to get out of here, and stopped dead in my tracks. My locker was just a gaping hole in the wall, my books and essays shredded on the floor, blowing in the wind from the main entrance. I gasped. What the hell was I going to do? I had finals in three weeks! My notes were destroyed. I ran over and got down on my knees. Maybe I could try and sello tape some of the notes back together, at this stage I was willing to try anything. I began to cry as I ran around picking up bits of paper. That was it. Two years work-gone. Just like that.

When I had finished picking up all of the stuff off of the floor, I took a deep breath and walked up to my locker. There was a note hanging from a piece of string in the centre.

* * *

_Bells, _

_Thought you could do with a little bit of a spring clean. No use hording all that shit in here._

_No need to thank me!_

_Jacob._

* * *

I ripped the note down, shredding it into little pieces. "Bastard!" I shouted, enraged. I grabbed my coat and bag and headed for my truck. I exited the main entrance and stopped. When had it gotten so dark? My teeth began to chatter. And cold? I half ran over to my truck breathing warm air into my hands. I plonked down in the seat and quickly turned the key in the ignition. It wouldn't start. "Oh for crying out loud!" I shouted, slapping the wheel repeatedly with my hands. A chilling laugh suddenly came from behind me. I was about to turn round when I felt an immense pain in the back of my head. Then everything went black.

When I came back around, I was in an unfamiliar room. I felt something running down the side of my face. I tried to wipe it away- and failed. My hands were tied behind me. I began to fidget, twisting my hands in an attempt to loosen the rope, when a voice came from the doorway.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The dark silhouette ghosted toward me. A chill ran through me head to toe as I identified the voice. Jacob extended a slow hand toward me and stroked my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut. "But that's just me." He said smirking.

**EDWARD POV**

I glanced at the clock again, sighing with frustration. It was seven. Bella was supposed to home by now. I thought back to our previous conversations trying to remember if she had said anything about being late. I rubbed my head. She hadn't. I pulled out my phone and tried to ring her, I got voicemail. "Hey Bells it's me, just wondering if you're okay? It's just that you are usually home by now and I don't remember you saying you were going anywhere? Well call me when you get this. Bye." I hung up my phone and threw it on the sofa. I had a bad feeling. I thought back to yesterday. The concealed fear in her eyes as she came In from school. Something had happened. I stood there wondering what to do when an idea came into my head. I quickly ran to the stairs, taking two at a time. The mirror. I burst through my bedroom door and retrieved it from the dresser. "Show me Bella." I ordered. After what felt like hours, the image slowly began to change. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the mirror. What was that noise? Realisation came over me like a bucket of cold water- it was someone sobbing.

"R-Robbbb." A voice whispered from the darkness . Then I saw her. She was tied to a chair, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "R-Robert." She sobbed. It was too much. I had to help her if it was the last thing I did. I waited til the mirror turned back to my reflection then spoke again.

"Show me Alice." I shouted. Her face bounced onto the screen. "Alice you gotta help me please!" I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

"What's up Eddie?" She asked me blankly. I wiped at the tears and tried again.

"Bella's been kidnapped. I don't know where she is." I begged.

"And? What do you want me to do? help? Why should I?" She questioned arrogantly.

"Because I love her!" I shouted in response. A slow smile spread across her lips.

"Take the mirror. It will guide you to her." She said simply.

"Thanks." I told her whilst grabbing my hoodie. I opened the front door and ran out into the darkness.

* * *

**A:N/ Hey guys! sorry i haven't uploaded for a while, its been hectic! I recently started a new job and on top of that i have all my A level work so i've struggled to allot some time to my stories lol. But now it's the christmas holidays, i'm hoping to get this story finished and maybe start another! I know this chapters short and i'm sorry about that lol but it just seemed like a good place to end it for the time being! Sorry it's ot that great either i'm not entirely happy with it :/ Thankyou for reading! Hope you continue to do so til the end! Only three more chapters to go! xoxo P.s MERRY CHRISTMAS :D**


	12. Consequences

**A:n/ ****Okay firstly i'd like to apologise for the massive delay! Schoolwork has been so demanding what with exams and coursework! Who knew A Levels could be so demanding? Lol Anyhow i hope i haven't lost any of you readers due to my lateness! Please leave a review it really means a lot**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, WILL YOU PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEWEST ONE 'LAKEVIEW ACADEMY'? THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED THANKS XOXO**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I came to a stop at the end of my street. _Where to now?_ Just then the mirror responded as if I had spoken my question aloud. My arm holding the mirror jerked upwards before me. I stared at it in bewilderment for a few seconds, when a sudden tug of gravity lurched me forwards. It was the mirror. I gave myself to it, letting it pull me on ahead. I prayed it wasn't too far to go as I didn't want to think how much time I had left to get to Bella.

A few blocks later, the mirror caused me to take an abrupt right, coming to a stop in what appeared to be an abandoned flat. The stairs that led to the door were rotting away with damp. Great holes were dotted around the veranda, proving the floor wasn't going to be stable. The windows were all boarded up, unidentifiable graffiti emblazoned on the boards. This was it. Bella was just beyond that door. I took a deep breath to right myself and slowly walked forward.

The stairs beneath me groaned in protest as I tried to creep up them. When I was two from the top, my foot went through one. "Fuck!" I muttered whilst trying to pull it back out. It would be a miracle if they hadn't heard this inside. I finally made it to the top, pressing myself to the wall as I inched closer to a gap in the window boards. I crouched down and peered through.

Bella was sobbing in the centre of the room. Her face shined with sweat, her beautiful hair clinging to it in places. She was mumbling something unintelligible to the corner of the room. I slowly adjusted my position. That was when I saw him. I felt the revulsion climbing up inside me. Jacob Black was sat, picture of ease in a chair in the corner. He leaned forward in response to what Bella just mumbled.

"What was that Bells, didn't quite catch it?" He growled at her. Anger surged up inside me. Who was he to talk to her like that? I glanced around me looking for a way in when a scream of agony from inside interrupted my thoughts. I bent down and peered back through the gap. The side of Bella's face was covered in blood, running down from her hairline. Jacob was smiling down at her, admiring his work. She glared up at him with her fiery gaze.

"Your insane!" She roared at him. He bent down, fisting a clump of her hair.

"Apologise." He ordered. Bella suddenly spat in his face.

"Go to hell!" She muttered bitterly. Then my vision was cut off by Jacob's back. I saw the unmistakable right hook he directed at Bella, making my vision go hazy around the edges. I was going in.

**BELLA POV**

Pain.

The right side of my head was throbbing repeatedly, bringing me out of my previous slumber. As I became more aware of my surroundings, my ears picked up a steady scuffling not too far away. I felt my eyes shoot open in surprise. Rob had Jacob pressed up against the wall, both men were showing signs of a heavy battle. I couldn't see Rob's face, but Jacob's was swollen and bloody. Rob shot another punch to Jacob's gut. He coughed, bowing to the floor.

"Rob!" I shouted in relief, a smile breaking across my face. He turned to face me, and ran over.

"Bella! I'm so glad your o-" he paused to inspect my head, "well alive." he concluded. Jacob groaned from behind him. Rob's smile faltered. "Close your eyes a sec Bella, I don't want you to see this." He told me sternly before turning and returning to Jacob. I did as I was told and closed my eyes tightly. I still heard though. Rob was kicking Jacob some more - at least I hope it wad that way round. I opened my eyes again to the gentle touch of Rob's hand on my face. Jacob was groaning on the floor.

Rob walked behind me to undo the ropes. There must have been loads of knots because it took him quite a while, earning muttered swear words as he grew more frustrated. After a few minutes, I was finally free. I jumped up to hug Rob.

"Come on lets go home." He whispered, dragging me ton the doorway.

**Edward POV**

As me and Bella rounded the corner to my street I felt nothing but relief. I had saved Bella. She was alive. She turned to smile up at me.

"Thank you for saving my life." She whispered, leaning into my side. I gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome."

When we got inside, I sat Bella down on the sofa and went to the kitchen to get a damp cloth. I returned to find Bella waiting for me.

"You know? I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here." I said chuckling. She laughed along with me.

"Yeah when you took me hostage like an a psycho." She responded. I mocked hurt as I sat beside her.

"Hey!" I shouted as I started wiping her face. She laughed a little longer and looked into my eyes. I paused to return her gaze. Neither of us moved for a few moments, til Bella closed her eyes and began to lean in. I closed mine and began to close the distance. We were interrupted by a sarcastic clap from the darkness.

"Oh bravo, bravo. Encore please!" Jacob's voice mocked, breaking the silence. I saw Bella's eyes grow wide and turn to face the corner. Movement was heard as Jacob stood up and slowly sauntered out of the darkness. He took a deep breath, breaking into a smile. Fake confusion suddenly coloured his face.

"You know what's missing from this love story? A tragedy." He spoke slowly, pulling a carving knife from behind his back. Bella drew in a high intake of breath behind me. I slowly rose to my feet.

"Jacob. Lets talk about this. You don't want to use that weapon and we both know it." I said evenly, gauging his reaction. He appeared to be wavering. I only had to talk him down a bit more. I took a cautious step forward, warning him with my eyes. "Come on Jacob, put it down." I urged him sternly. He lowered his arm and stared at me.

"You're right. I don't want to do this." He whispered. He dropped the knife and took a cautious step towards me. "How about we shake on it and end all of this?" He asked me, smiling. I returned his smile.

"I would like that." I answered.

**Bella POV**

Jacob swallowed and closed the distance. He extended a hand out towards Rob, waiting for him to return the gesture. Rob met his gaze evenly and grabbed his hand. They shook and Rob jerked to pull away. I saw Jacob tighten his grip on Rob's hand, reaching behind him quickly. He produced a pen knife from his back pocket, placing it in his hand. My eyes bulged as I took in the events unfolding before me.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed. It was too late. I watched as Jacob pulled Rob roughly against him, plunging the knife deep into his stomach. Rob fell to the floor coughing. Sobs rippled through my chest as I ran over to Rob, throwing myself down on the floor with him.

**Edward POV**

I scowled in confusion as something sharp stabbed at my lower abdomen. I was suddenly aware of the floor beneath my knees. I touched my hand to my stomach and pulled it away to look at it. It was covered in red. My breath began to hitch in my throat. Bella was suddenly beside me sobbing.

"Rob! It's going to be okay! I'm going to get some help don't you worry!" She shouted desperately, probably trying to convince herself more than me. I saw Jacob pick up his other discarded knife and run out of the door. _Coward._

I suddenly felt a lot weaker, flopping on the floor to lay flat on my back. Bella grabbed my hand. "Oh god! Rob can you hear me?" she shouted desperately. I needed to calm her down.

"I-I'm f-fi-fine." I panted. The effort to speak made my chest hurt. She stood up quickly, grabbing the phone off of the table.

"Hello 911, you have to come quickly! My boy- I mean my friend has been stabbed!" she screamed into the phone. "What? Hello? Hello?" She pulled the phone away from her ear. "The lines gone dead! What do I do?" she shouted desperately.

"B-Bella? I'm go-going to be f-fine." I whispered, feeling my eyes droop. _No i wasn't going to let this happen_. I forced them back open.

"Oh god Rob I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" She whispered, holding my hand. I scowled at her.

"D-don't s-say that," I swallowed and tried again "I'm h-happy you're in my l-li-life." I told her, trying to smile. I could feel it now. Unconsciousness was around the corner. For the first time tonight, I began to feel fear for my life. "Bella?" I asked softly. Her beautiful tear-stained eyes lifted to meet mine.

"I l-love you." I whispered, feeling my eyes dropping shut. I couldn't fight it anymore.

I turned my gaze to the mantel piece just in time to see the last petal fall.

* * *

**A:N/ Sooooo what did you think? :) Sorry again for the delay! i promise tp update sooner so you're not all kept in the dark lol! What did you think to Edward's easy forgival of Jacob? EDWARD FINALLY TOLD HER! what did you think? Please leave a review it really means a lot for you to tell me what you think to the chapters! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**xoxo**


	13. Today was a fairytale

**Bella POV**

I stared down at Rob's unconscious form below me. This couldn't be happening. Only moments ago we were sat on the sofa laughing and joking together. I reached out to grab his hand, feeling another sob rising in my throat as I listened to his laborious breaths, counting the seconds between each one. It was getting higher each time. They blared at me loudly, as though they were coming through a megaphone, rubbing it in his life was slipping away before me.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed, shaking him gently. It was no use. I spun around again, grabbing the phone and dialling 911. Three rings sounded out before I got through.

"911. State your emergency." The woman's drawling voice came from the other end of the line. I felt the phone slip from my hand. _What was the use now? _

Moments later, I watched as Rob's breath slowed to a stop. That was it. He was gone. Forever.

I felt numb. Dream-like, almost. It didn't last long though. The sobs found their way to the surface again, this time accompanied by a pain in my chest so intense I thought I may be dying as well. I grabbed roughly at the front of his shirt, resting my head there and letting the sobs encompass me.

Then I remembered something. I sat up and wiped my eyes. Just minutes ago, Rob had been about to kiss me. That was the second time we had come close to kissing, only to be interrupted. I looked down at his peaceful face and smiled. He was pain free now. I rolled onto my knees and bent towards him. The silent tears ran down my face as I leaned forward, my lips finally meeting his.

I pulled away, wiping at my eyes. That was all I could think of to thank him for everything he had done for me. I rocked back on my knees and stood up. I bent down to pick up the phone, placing it back on its holder and sitting on the sofa.

A blaring light suddenly caught my attention. I whipped my head around, gasping in shock. Rob was glowing. I quickly got up off the sofa, crossing the room and kneeling beside him. He jerked away from me softly, rolling onto his side so I couldn't see his face. The glow spread to his bare arms, hugging at them like a protective sheath. I watched in amazement as the inky scars began to fade away on his arms.

Spurts of hair suddenly shot out from his head, a beautiful red-brown colour, growing to a perfect length. I stroked at his now scar free arm in bewilderment. _Was I dreaming? Had his death finally sent me round the bend? _

I scurried backwards as Rob slowly began to levitate before me. The glow travelled away from his head and down to his fingertips, fading away til he glowed no more. He landed softly back on the ground, facing away from me again. I watched in silence, the sound of my heartbeat filling the room like a bongo drum.

**EDWARD POV**

I had finally told her I loved her. Bella's beautiful face formed before my eyes, levitating as she flashed me her warm smile. I felt weightless. Painless. This place was so peaceful. _Where was I? _

Suddenly, I felt a warmth surge through my body, glowing golden bright. It felt lovely in contrast to the pain I had felt not too long ago. I waited patiently, enjoying the feeling of it as is spread to my arms. I suddenly felt a light touch against my left arm, different to that of the glow. It stroked up and down the area softly. _What was that? _It vanished suddenly as I felt myself lifting off of the floor, levitating freely above the ground.

I felt the unmistakeable wooden floor of my apartment as I was brought back down to earth. My senses kicked in, picking up everything around me. Someone was breathing heavily behind me. I wanted to know who it was. I slowly sat up and turned around.

**BELLA POV**

I watched in disbelief as the Rob sat up and turned to face me. Green eyes suddenly met mine. I felt my brow furrow in confusion.

"What the fuck? Edward Cullen?" I snarled. Edward's eyes widened before me.

"Bella?" A smile spread across his face like a beacon. He crawled across the room and pulled me into a hug. _What the fuck? _I uncurled his arms from around my back and pushed him gently.

"Where's Rob?" He looked at me intently, realisation covering his features. He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I am Rob." He said simply. I felt my mouth open in shock. _What was he on about? _He was Edward Cullen not my Rob.

"No you're Edward Cullen of Forks High. Now where the hell is Rob?" I shouted, feeling edgier by the minute. He took a deep breath and looked back up at me.

"Bells, please listen to me. I am Rob and I can prove it." I stared at him incredulously, a laugh rising in my throat.

**EDWARD POV **

"Oh please, do go on. This shall be good. Then maybe when your finished, you can tell me where the FUCK Rob has gone." She said sarcastically sweet.

"Fine, it will be best to tell you this from the beginning." I paused, taking a deep breath. Bella's sceptical eyes met mine. "As you know I attended Forks High with you." She rolled her eyes at me. "Do you remember Alice Brandon?" I asked her hopefully. She nodded. "Yeah well, I played a prank on her in the cafeteria. I realise now it was out of line to bully someone for being different, but at the time I was a jerk." She snorted.

"Still are in my opinion." I ignored her and carried on.

"Okay, this is where it gets a bit weird and you probably wont believe me. But that night I got home from school and she was waiting for me in my kitchen. She got all crazy at me, calling me a bastard and stuff." I paused, taking another breath. "Then she put a curse on me." I was surprised to see Bella had gone quiet. I took this in my stride and carried on. "So I changed appearances into some beast, losing my girlfriend and best friend in the process. Alice did give me one thing a mirror that let me see anything I wanted to see." Bella rolled her eyes again.

"Look, Edward. As amazingly enthralling as this story is, I don't see how it has anything to with me, or Rob for that matter." Bella said sternly.

"I'm getting to that." I answered softly. "Sop one day I got bored of hiding out here and decided to go to Port Angeles to watch a movie. I pulled up outside McDonalds and heard a woman's scream coming from the street around the corner." I heard Bella catch her breath. "Something about that scream made me go to it, and there you were. Bundled up on the floor, hands covering your face whilst some bastards kicked the shit out of you." I paused and swallowed loudly, taking breaths to calm my anger.

"Go on, Edward." Bella's voice pleaded.

"So I fed them some bullshit story about knowing some mafia people and they went away. You were unconscious on the floor and I couldn't leave you there. So I picked you up and brought you back here." Bella closed her slowly closed her eyes. "You finally came round and we met. I couldn't take the risk of people knowing what had happened to me, so I made up a name and Rob was the first that came to mind." A single tear suddenly fell down Bella's face. I had to continue. " I have to admit I didn't place you straight away, til we had the conversation about Forks High and I realised who you were. I remember the relief I had felt at that point for telling you I was called Rob."

"So you lied to me." She finally said. I looked at her desperately.

"For your own good Bella." She stared at me.

"Continue." She ordered in a shaky voice.

"So then we started spending time with each other and I realised what a lovely person you were inside and out. I could tell you were scared of me to begin with, understandable with how I looked." She shocked me by laughing.

"I wasn't scared of you- I mean Rob - I mean. Anyway I was angry not scared." I nodded at her slowly, not wanting to push her over the edge.

"Then I showed you the library and we were suddenly friends." I paused, smiling at the memory. "We lived together for a few days, our friendship growing more and more. You cooked me that meal, Spaghetti Bolognaise, best I've had. Then you asked me if you could return to school, like I was your dad or something." I said laughing as Bella joined in with me. "Anyway you went back and you changed. It was as though you were scared. You never admitted it, but I could see the fear in your eyes. I decided not to voice it though. You'd tell me if you wanted to." She nodded, her brow furrowing as she got upset again. "Then we watched that DVD and we nearly kissed. By then I already knew I was in love with you, I was praying you felt the same. Then the next day you went to school and didn't come home. Words can't express the fear I felt. I ran to my room and got the mirror. It showed me you tied up crying, calling my name. I left the house immediately."

"Oh god." She whispered, burying her face in her hands.

"Then I arrived at the flat and found Jacob Black was holding you hostage there. Anger surged inside of me as I watched him hit you. Then I came inside and you were unconscious. I fought with Jacob and got you out. Then we arrived home and nearly kissed again, only to be interrupted by that asshole." I paused screwing my eyes shut. "Anyway, I stupidly tried to force him to stop what he was doing, only it didn't work and I got stabbed." Bella grabbed my hand suddenly, tears running down her face. "Then I told you I loved you, lost consciousness and woke up like this."

"What I don't understand," She started. "Is how you are now human again." I swallowed. I had been trying to avoid this question.

"Well, when I was cursed, Alice said I needed to find someone to love me. Truly love me. Then there kiss would break the spell." I said slowly. Bella's eyes grew wide as she looked at me.

The room fell into silence as I watched Bella stare at her hands intently. Her gaze slowly lifted to meet mine once again. "It's really you." She said, her face breaking into a smile. I nodded. She jumped off of the sofa and hugged me. I felt all my worry leave me, as I wrapped my arms around her. She began to sob again, this time with happiness. She pulled away to look at me. I slowly extended a hand and wiped her tears. She suddenly blushed furiously. I laughed in spite of myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in confusion. She looked at the floor.

"You said it was true love's kiss that would break the spell." I nodded, waiting for her to continue. She put her head in her hands. "You must think I'm such a freak for kissing you when you were dead!" She whispered quickly. I laughed out loud, feeling bad as her face grew even more red. I slowly raised my hands to remove hers from her face.

"Bella. If you hadn't have kissed me, I wouldn't be stood here right now. I'm thankful." I whispered, holding her face in my hands. She smiled at me warmly.

"Okay and you're welcome." she said teasingly. We both laughed.

"Bella?" She looked at me expectantly. "I love you." I said softly. A huge grin spread across her face.

"I love you too." She whispered back. That was all I needed to hear.

I bent down and pressed my lips softly against hers.

**The End.**

* * *

**A:N/ Soooooo... That's it! What a journey lol! What did you think to the chapter finale? Please let me know! Thank you to you all for reading this story and commenting on it so much, it really means a lot! Please leave some reviews, thanks again for reading!**

**xoxo**

**P.S Don't get too upset it's over because, wait. Whats that? Hmmm sounds like the sequel bells-a ringin'! Watch this space x **


	14. Epilogue: Happily Ever After?

**EDWARD POV**

Four years had passed since the curse had been lifted and Bella and I had gotten together. I glanced at the people around me, they too were anxiously waiting for the beautiful bride's arrival. I took my position at the altar beside Emmett, my best man. He and I had reconciled our friendship when I started attending school again. Being slightly dumb to begin with, it wasn't hard to convince him my scarred 'face' was in fact really good costume make up from an audition I had attended. As for his relationship with Jessica, that was well and truly over. He was now married to Bella's cousin Rosalie. They had met when Rose came down for Bella's graduation party and sha-boom! inseparable ever since. Jessica had tried to get back with me when I rejoined school, Bella quickly put her in her place. I chuckled to myself at the memory.

"What's funny?" Emmett whispered beside me. I just shook my head at him, adjusting the golden flower in my tux pocket.

The gentle melody of the traditional wedding march suddenly filled the church. I swallowed as the crowd got to their feet and turned to face the doors at the back of the church. And then there she was. My Bella, more beautiful than she had ever been, walking towards me slowly holding her father's arm. I smiled broadly, my eyes filling with tears I didn't know I was capable of shedding. Bella's beautiful eyes slowly lifted to meet mine, a smile flashing across her face as our gazes locked. I could hear my mother crying a few metres away from me. I glanced over to see my father pull her into a side hug. He flashed me a proud smile, which I returned generously before returning my gaze to Bella. She climbed the three steps up to me slowly, finally standing before me in all her beauty.

"I love you." I mouthed, smiling warmly at her.

"I love you too." She mouthed back, turning to the vicar as he cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. Now who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

I watched as Charlie grabbed Bella's hand softly, kissing it before placing it gently into my hand. "I do." He said clearly, before returning to his seat beside Bella's mother.

"And now we hear the vows. Each have prepared their own to recite before you now. Edward?" The vicar asked, his gaze meeting mine. I swallowed before turning to Bella.

"Bella, before you I was arrogant and egotistical, consumed by the pretence of popularity. Then something happened and all this got taken away from me. I was at an all time low, until you came into my life. You accepted me for who I was, putting looks aside, getting to know the true me. For that I am forever thankful. I promise to be there for you when you need me, any problems we have will be faced together. I vow to love you until the day I die, if not longer. You are the best thing in my life, Bella, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of it loving you." I finished, raising my hand to Bella's face, gently wiping away a tear that had escaped.

"Bella? Let us now hear your vows." The Vicar said. Bella chuckled to herself whist wiping her face.

"You'll have to excuse me," She began with a laugh, "my husband to be has always had a way with words." The audience began to laugh as Bella collected herself.

"Edward, my life before you was colourless, predictable. But when you saved me that night after the cinema, my life changed for the better forever. From our first conversation I found myself falling for you. I tried to fight it at first, but it was no use. You were- you are perfect in every way. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I cannot wait to start a family of our own with you. You are in every thought I have, and my love for you will never end." She finished with a smile, which I returned amorously.

"And now the rings." The vicar continued, turning expectantly to look at Emmett. A few seconds passed without any movement. I nudged Emmett with my elbow quickly. He turned to look at me in surprise.

"Oh! The rings!" He shouted, diving into his inner tux pocket. I rolled my eyes, as the audience burst into laughter once more. Emmett passed me the ivory velvet pouch, containing two pieces of jewellery nor myself or Bella would ever remove again.

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." I said, sliding the gold ring onto Bella's fourth finger.

"I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and wife." Bella responded, slipping the ring on my fourth finger-where it would stay for eternity.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The vicar concluded, smiling at me and Bella. I leaned forward slowly and pressed my lips to hers. The church erupted into applause as we kissed. Bella pulled away, a beautiful shade of pink on her cheeks. She met my gaze and giggled.

* * *

The ceremony couldn't have gone better. Now as I twirled my bride around the dance floor, I couldn't believe how far my life had come in just four years. I was still grateful to Alice for showing me the wrong doings in my life. Without her, I wouldn't be here now married to the love of my life.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr Cullen?" Bella asked, kissing my chin. I smiled.

"Nothing important, Mrs Cullen." I responded, leaning down to kiss her softly. "You look beautiful by the way." I added, earning another eye roll.

"Thanks, for the fiftieth time." She responded, with another laugh. I glanced over her head at the clock.

"We should get going, we still need to grab our luggage and the flight is in an hour." I whispered. She gripped me tighter.

"I don't want this day to end." She whispered.

"Me either." I replied, hugging her tighter.

"Right! The time is 10pm and our Bride and Groom should really get their wiggle on!" Rosalie shouted through the microphone. Bella nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

Ten minutes later we had retrieved our luggage and were heading for the front door. I swung it open to see the guests lining it either side, confetti at the ready. I exchanged a glance with Bella, before grabbing her hand and rushing forward. I held onto her hand tightly as we walked through the confetti shower.

"Be gentle with her!" Emmett bellowed. I saw Bella turn tomato red out of the corner of my eye as we laughed. We finally made it to the awaiting taxi, clambering into the back and shutting the door on the still raining confetti.

"Well Mrs Cullen, here's to our future together." I said, leaning in to kiss her once more.

* * *

**A:N/ Okay, you're probably wondering why this presumably finished story has just gained another chapter. You'll be happy to know over the past few days, i have been putting the plot for the sequel together. In order to do this, this chapter had to be in the first story, for my plans to work for the sequel. Be sure to watch this space, i am currently writing the first chapter of the sequel as we speak, so that'll be up either tonight or tomorrow! Please leave your comments, they have been and always will be appreciated! Be sure to check out the first chapter of the sequel and, if you like my work, the other stories i have up too! Thanks again for reading this story! xoxo**


End file.
